


Playing The Part

by anotherfngrl



Series: The Alexander Hamilton D/s Verse [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Alexander has a praise kink, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Boys in Skirts, Corsetry, Dirty Talk, Dom Aaron Burr, Dress Up, Fantasy Fulfillment, Flirting, M/M, Makeup, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Riding, Roleplay, Rutting, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Sexy, Spanking, Sub Alexander Hamilton, alexander hamilton has a praise kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherfngrl/pseuds/anotherfngrl
Summary: Alex and Aaron think they'd like to try roleplay.It turns out, they're pretty good at it.This is one of the follow up fic I promised as a continuation of Hamilton For The Holidays.NOTE: This is part of my D/s verse, centered on Alex and Aaron. These various scenes are not set in specific moments in the canon of the verse, though.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton
Series: The Alexander Hamilton D/s Verse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919644
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	1. Making Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few plans for this, obviously. But I'm also going to consider it an ongoing fic and add to it whenever I have an idea, or one of you does! Let me know anything you think Alex and Aaron would enjoy role playing as! Some of my favorite things I've ever written have come from suggestions from you guys.

They’re enjoying a glass of whiskey by the fire after supper when Alex finds the courage to mention it. “Have you thought about… that thing we talked about trying?”

“Hmm, the restaurant Angelica mentioned?” Aaron asks.

“No,” Alex says. It comes out more stridently than he’d intended. “That day you tickled me…”

Aaron puts his glass down and sits fully upright. “Role playing,” he realizes.

“We don’t have to talk about it. We can just enjoy the fire,” Alex says, shrinking back. Aaron looks so… intense, suddenly.

“No, sweetheart, this is something we promised we’d explore. I just don’t think we should be drinking, while we discuss it,” Aaron explains.

“I’m not drunk,” Alex says sulkily.

“Neither am I. But I don’t want to  _ get _ drunk, while we discuss this, and realize later one of us suggested something we weren’t really comfortable with,” Aaron tells him.

Alex puts down his glass. “I guess that’s fair,” he says.

“Did you have something particular in mind?” Aaron asks.

Alex considers this. Thinks about all of the things he wants to be, and try. Things Alexander Hamilton would never have the freedom for, not really. “Not specifically any one thing,” he says, hesitant.

Aaron raises an eyebrow. “More than one thing?” he asks. “Let me get some paper. I don’t want to forget anything.” Aaron goes- presumably to the office, for paper. Alex wraps himself up in a blanket and wonders how the hell he’s going to ask for what he wants.

Aaron returns, a small notebook and a pencil in his hands. Less fussy than a quill. The reason becomes clear when he sits, tugging Alex to lean against him. “Is this okay?” he asks.

Because Aaron is absolutely freaking perfect, and has realized Alex is uncomfortable. “Yeah,” he says, snuggling down deeper against his Dom. “As long as… is it alright if I don’t look at you, while we talk?”

“That’s fine,” Aaron tells him, stroking his hair. “And feel free to safeword if the  _ discussion _ goes somewhere you aren’t comfortable with. Or somewhere you want to go but aren’t ready for. Just so I know we need to stop.”

Alex nods, fidgeting with the lace on Aaron’s cravat as he says, “I want to be good.”

“You’re always good, sweetheart,” Aaron assures him.

“No, I mean… I could never just sit back and be a good boy, you know? Even for you, I can’t be that all the time. I have to be Alexander Hamilton. I’d like to pretend…” he trails off, unable to put it into words.

“Just a perfect little sub, who only exists to bring his Dom pleasure?” Aaron suggests.

Something hot shoots through Alex at the idea. Being  _ used, _ but being  _ valued. _ “Not like… like a prisoner. Oooh… actually…. That’s a different thought,” he says. It’s not the same heat he feels at the idea of pretending to be  _ kept _ but it’s a good one, too.

“You want prisoner on the list?” Aaron checks. Alex nods emphatically. “But for the perfect little sub, you’re thinking more… prized. Treasured. Valued and adored, not forced.”

“Like… you come home and I have everything set up, just perfect, and you love it, but you also  _ expect _ it. Because I’m always perfect,” Alex explains.

Aaron makes notes quickly. “I think I’ve got the shape of this one. Definitely no punishment, in a scene like that. Even for fun.”

Alex suddenly feels manipulative. “Well, I’m not actually perfect. If I mess up…”

“You’re human, and you’re absolutely perfect to me. Anything you do will be okay,” Aaron says firmly.

Alex grins. “I’d like to be a brat, too. Some other time. That was fun.”

“You want to just be naughty? Is there anything specific you’d like?” Aaron checks.

“I really liked that time you broke the ruler on me,” Alex admits. “And, um… I’d like to be bad  _ during _ punishment. Like, I’m in trouble when we start, but just for something little. But I get to fight it and be, well, naughty, and you just keep adding to it. So it seems like you’re going to spank me forever.” The idea of misbehaving is fun, of course. But it’s the thought of being  _ safe _ to misbehave, knowing Aaron will keep spanking but won’t hate him or really hurt him, that’s absolutely tantalizing.

Aaron considers this. “You like going hard, sometimes, for play. Intense,” he says.

Alex nods. He does, but Aaron’s not always comfortable with it.

“I don’t want to mark you up, really. Nothing that could bruise or cut, just for a little naughtiness. But we could find something that’ll break really easily. Like that flimsy ruler. And when it breaks, I can just keep going with my hand. I’ll give you as much hand spanking as you want, no matter how red you get,” he compromises.

“Three?” Alex begs. Aaron cocks his head, not getting it. “You hardly got any swats in with the ruler before it broke. Maybe you have a couple of them, and I just keep breaking them, and that’s part of what I’m in trouble for? Well, you keep breaking them on me. But if I hadn’t been so naughty you wouldn’t have to spank me. So it’s still my fault.”

“We could pretend that each one’s ‘worse’ even if it isn’t. Like, you broke the ruler, so now you get the scarier one,” Aaron offers.

Alex licks his lips. He likes that. “And I keep adding more things you need to spank me for,” he says. “So it’s going to be  _ really _ ‘bad’.”

“I can work with that, sweetheart. And we’ll flesh each of these out in more detail, before we try them,” he promises. “These are just ideas.”

“You won’t… just start one, right? I’ll know? I wouldn’t like just being in trouble, if I didn’t know it was a game,” he confesses.

“Of course, sweetheart. We’ll prepare. Pick a day and plan. And if we get to that day and you aren’t in the mood, or I’m not, we’ll switch plans or we’ll scrap it and snuggle instead,” Aaron assures him.

“I used to imagine what it would’ve been like, if I’d served under you when I first enlisted,” Alex confesses suddenly. “To be the Captain’s boy,” he admits. “I learned fast, but I was so in over my head, in the beginning. I think I’d have liked learning from you.”

Aaron smiles. “You’d have hated it, for real. Because by the time someone has finished explaining something to you, you’ve already got three ideas for how to do it better. But it’s a fun idea. So Captain’s boy goes on the list. I’ve still got my uniform,” he says.

“Me, too,” Alex admits. “I know you recommended me,” he says suddenly. “Without a degree or a  _ name, _ I shouldn’t have been commissioned as an officer. Laf would’ve pulled strings once he got situated, but I would’ve started out infantry, by all rights. Except Captain Burr insisted someone invite me in, because they needed minds like mine.”

“Was I wrong?” Aaron says, smiling slightly but looking a bit unsure.

“Aaron, people listened to me because you told them to. At first, I waited for you to show up and tell me what you wanted, for the favor. For giving me  _ my shot. _ But you never did, and when I saw you, you never mentioned it. You didn’t expect anything,” Alex admits.

“I didn’t do it because I was in love with you,” Aaron says. “I was. I’ve been in love with you for so long. But we had all of these men who, if they had any combat experience, had been trained by the British. They were stuck in their ways of thinking. We needed to get unstuck. We needed men like you, and John and the others. But especially you. I didn’t think you’d want my help. I thought you’d resent me getting involved. But I knew we needed you.”

“I always wondered why,” Alex says softly. “I never really considered that you just thought I’d be good at it.”

“You were amazing. You flew higher than I ever did, during the war. You were  _ indispensible, _ everyone said so,” Aaron tells him. “I was so proud of you. I know I had no right to be- you weren’t mine, I had no claim on you. But I was so proud of you, seeing everything you accomplished.”

Alex grins, shyly pleased. “Thanks,” he says softly. He doesn’t know what else to say- he feels soft and warm, at this clear proof that so long before their physical relationship Aaron had already thought so highly of him.

“Do you want to put the list down, for now? We can talk later about how we want to actually do this,” Aaron offers.

“Is there anything you’d like to add?” Alex asks, shifting to look at his Dom. “You haven’t put anything on the list.”

Aaron hesitates. Alex peers at him seriously. “This isn’t just for me. I want to do something just because  _ you _ want it,” Alex tells him.

Aaron runs his hand up and down Alex’s arm, considering. “I’d like to do something a little weird. If you don’t like it, you can say. We don’t have to try it,” he equivocates.

“Tell me?” Alex asks softly.

“It’s just a fantasy,” Aaron assures him. “But… you’re the most amazing thing in the world, to me. I’d like to display you. Not for anyone to see, for real. But I’d like you, at least, to get to see yourself the way I see you. It’s… that’s kind of ridiculous, isn’t it? It’s not even directly sexual.”

“I don’t know, I think I’d feel pretty ready to go afterwards,” Alex teases him. “Put it on the list.”

Aaron adds it, then kisses him. “You know, all these possibilities are getting me excited.”

“Oh?” Alex rolls against his Dom, feeling just  _ how _ excited. “You going to do something about it?” he asks.

“You know what?” Aaron says. “I think I am. Let’s call it an early night.”

Alex grins, leading the way upstairs while Aaron starts to fold the blanket they’d been using. Alex pauses at the door, smirking seductively at him and biting his lip. “You’re not going to leave me to get bored upstairs all by myself while you tidy up, are you?” he teases.

Aaron grins, dropping the blanket. “I would never. You’d just better hope you can keep up,” he says, laughing and giving chase as Alex rushes upstairs. Sometimes, the best fantasy of all is just having each other, together.


	2. Dressing Up (1/4?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex decides to start their roleplay adventures with something VERY different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, guys, this is the first roleplay we're going to play with! I THINK it's going to be four parts.

Aaron is  _ deeply _ confused to come home one day and find stays and a ballgown in the wardrobe he shares with Alex.

It’s cold, and he’d thought he’d swap his coat and waistcoat for a sweater and go find Alex for a cuddle before supper. But the ballgown makes him think his sub might have plans with Eliza that have slipped his mind.

He finds Alex in his office, writing with single minded focus, despite the pages scattered around him, which indicate he’s been at it for a while. Alex never seems to grow tired when he has an idea to share.

“Where are you and Betsy going tonight?” Aaron asks.

Alex looks up at him, wide eyed and horrified. “Oh my God, I completely forgot,” he says, jumping to his feet and rushing past Aaron.

He slows down halfway to the stairs, turning back. “Wait a minute, I don’t actually think I have any plans with my lovely wife tonight. Dirty trick, Burr!” he laughs. “Good one. Not like you at all. Anyway, I’m distracted now, what did you want to do tonight?”

Aaron shakes his head. “I wasn’t trying to trick you. I went upstairs and saw the dress, and assumed Eliza was around and you two had plans tonight,” he explains.

Alex stares at him. “Do you honestly think Betsy would be caught dead in that? It’s far too showy. And pink.”

“Well, Maria certainly wouldn’t. Nor Angelica, though I can’t imagine why she’d be storing a dress here. And if Peggy were in town and leaving her clothes in our wardrobe, it would be yellow. So if it’s not Eliza’s, whose is it?” Aaron asks, thoroughly confused.

Alexander’s eyes dance with mirth. “Hercules’.”

“Hercules has taken up cross dressing, and needs to hide his new interest from his wife?” Aaron asks, stunned.

Alex can’t take it anymore and doubles over, laughing. “No,” he says breathlessly, between chuckles. “No, I mean- Oh, God. Your  _ face. _ No, Hercules wouldn’t even fit in it. He made it, at the shop,” Alex explains finally. “Come have a drink with me, and I’ll explain.”

Alex plies a thoroughly confused Aaron with brandy, but doesn’t begin the tale.

“Alex,” he says patiently, “I’d really like to know why Hercules is storing a ballgown beside my work clothes.”

“He isn’t, exactly. He loaned it to me,” Alex admits.

Aaron’s eyes widen. “He loaned you a dress he made for a customer? What on earth for?” he asks.

“Well, the customer didn’t want it,” Alex explains.

“Ah, and he’s suing them for lost profits? He should. He does brilliant work, they obviously had no cause to refuse delivery. If they changed their mind, that’s their responsibility, not his,” Aaron says, understanding now. “I take it you’re prosecuting the case?”

“No, they paid for it in full,” Alex explains. “Some heiress ordered it, then got pregnant. She said it wouldn’t do at all and ordered a new one made to accommodate the bump, but she didn’t want this one because she says it’ll be out of season by next year.”

“Well, at least she didn’t try to take advantage of Hercules’ business. But how did it wind up here?” Aaron asks.

“Hercules was complaining about the waste. He’s going to use it for a window display, at least, to show some of the things he’s doing with embroidery and drape on these light fabrics. This dress took  _ hours _ of embroidery work, he’s beside himself at the idea of it not being seen,” Alex explains.

“So why is it  _ here?” _ Aaron repeats. “No one’s going to see it in our closet.”

“I asked Herc if I could borrow it,” Alex admits.

Aaron looks at him again, confused and beginning to worry. Alex hasn’t come to join him on the settee, he’s pacing the room. An Alex who can’t be still is an Alex with an idea- or one who’s feeling insecure or guilty about something.

“What for?” Aaron asks, turning his body fully toward Alex. He keeps his posture open and non-confrontational. He’s willing to listen, whatever Alex has to tell him.

“You know…. A few days ago, we were talking about role play,” Alex reminds him.

“We were. Did you have an idea you wanted to try?” Aaron asks. He’s finally starting to understand. Alex looks away instead of responding.

Aaron leans forward. “Which of us are you imagining would wear the dress?” he asks frankly.

Alex drops his brandy.

The glass thankfully bounces on the rug, but the next few minutes are devoted to mopping up the few drops Alex hadn’t already drunk. When they’re done, Aaron grips Alex’s wrist as he goes to set the bar towel down, stroking his pulsepoint gently.

“Whatever the answer is, it’s okay. I’m not going to be angry about you wanting something, Alex. Even if it’s something you don’t think I want,” he assures his sub.

“What if it makes you look at me differently?” Alex asks softly.

“If it doesn’t mean anything, it won’t. And if it does mean something, isn’t it better I know?” Aaron asks. “Nothing could change how much I love you. Seeing you more clearly just helps me love you better.”

“It really doesn’t mean anything,” Alex assures him. “It was a silly idea, but then I realized it had… implications. I was going to bring the dress back to Herc, but I got distracted working on an article.”

Aaron smiles at him. “Then pour yourself another brandy and come tell me about this silly idea, and I promise not to read anything into it.”

Alex joins him on the settee this time, settling under the arm Aaron drapes around him and looking marginally less nervous. “Are you going to make me say it?” he asks.

“I’m not going to  _ guess. _ Why don’t you start with the question that startled you so much? Which of us would be wearing the dress?” Aaron asks.

Alex breathes out a harsh breath. “Me. Obviously me.” He smirks up at Aaron. “You don’t have the hair for it,” he says, flipping his hair playfully.

“What made you want to try wearing a dress?” Aaron asks.

“It’s not the dress, really,” Alex says, toying with his glass. “It’s the idea of pretending to be someone else. I thought it would be better to try first with something totally silly, so it’s no big deal if it doesn’t work.”

Aaron considers the explanation. “Do you want to pretend to be a woman? Or you, caught cross dressing? Or just a guy who looks really hot in a dress?” he asks.

“You think I’ll be really hot in a dress?” Alex asks playfully.

Aaron kisses him. “Sweetheart, I think you’re hot in anything. Or nothing.”

“Well, let’s use that, then. I’ll seduce you,” Alex offers.

“Done. What’s the dress for?” Aaron teases.

“No, I mean, really. We… we never did the ‘instant physical attraction’ thing. I’m glad our relationship is deeper than that. But it’d be fun to play with the idea,” Alex says.

“You remember our first meeting very differently than I do, then,” Aaron laughs.

“Really? Even then?” Alex asks, turning to look fully at Aaron, interested.

“I was really focused on my studies. I was reading when you stopped me, I doubt you remember. I was going to blow you off until I got a look at you. Then you were so sweet, without being cowed at all… yeah, I was attracted to you before I really knew you,” Aaron admits.

Alex sits back, stunned. “Wow.” He looks at Aaron for a long moment. Then he grins impishly. “Then you’re going to  _ die _ when I seduce you on purpose,” he says, playful.

Aaron gulps. “I just might.”

“Tomorrow?” Alex requests.

“How do you want to play this? Any specific scenario you want to try?” Aaron asks.

“I was kind of hoping… you’d follow my lead?” Alex asks. “I think it’ll be easier for me to make it about you,” he admits. “And I don’t want to have too many specifics planned and feel like I messed up if things don’t go that way.”

“Okay. I trust you, Alex. Completely. You wouldn’t do anything I didn’t want.” Aaron considers the proposal. “But-”

Alex grins. “You have conditions? Worried I’m going to use your own cuffs or crop on you?” he teases.

“Not in the least. You wouldn’t do something you knew I didn’t want. But I do have one condition,” Aaron says.

Alex looks nervous. “Name it. And I, uh, I really wasn’t planning on like, trying to Dom you or anything,” he assures his Dom.

“Alex, I am completely aware that you don’t want that, any more than I do. Which is kind of why I’m making this condition. You let me do the full after care routine when we’re done, like a big scene. Even if you feel fine,” Aaron insists.

“I’m not actually planning on any impact play or anything. Nothing extreme or even really scene-y,” Alex admits.

“I wasn’t assuming you were,” Aaron tells him.

“I just don’t want you to be let down, if it’s not as hot as you expect,” Alex says.

“Alex, it’s you, trying to make me want you. That is basically the recurring fantasy. Details and situations change, but you’re the one thing at the center of them,” Aaron assures him.

“I really don’t think anybody’s going to need any kind of aftercare,” Alex says.

“I’m not so much worried about physical strain or marks. I want to get you settled into your head, in case any part of you feels weird about being in charge afterwards,” Aaron explains. “You have my enthusiastic consent to blow my mind. I just don’t want you pushing yourself too hard and dropping.”

“Overprotective.” Alex grins as he says it.

Aaron kisses his temple. “Always.” He settles more comfortably to face Alex. “So, talk scenario to me. What do you want me to do, tomorrow?” he asks.

“We’ve got the guest suite upstairs. The sitting room has a desk. Would you go there and ‘work’ on something when you get home? I’ll have the housekeeper come tell me when you’re here, then stay downstairs until she goes,” Alex suggests. “That way we have an ‘office’ and a bedroom, but it feels a little different. And I can surprise you.”

“Have her leave some cold things for supper, after. Finger foods,” Aaron says. “And tell her to prepare a bath, too hot to actually get into, just before she leaves. That way it’ll still be warm when we’re done.”

Alex shakes his head. “You think of everything.”

“Mostly I just think about you,” Aaron admits.

“Well, it sounds like we’ve got a plan,” Alex decides.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Aaron asks him. “Now, let’s go have dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!!!!


	3. Dressing Up (2/4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex enlists some help to get ready.

Aaron may not have to do anything special to get ready, but Alex certainly does. He alerts the housekeeper to their needs for the evening first thing, so she can do the shopping with finger foods in mind. Then, he goes to see the girls.

"Alex! It's so good to see you," Eliza says, hugging him.

"You, too. I've been so focused on Aaron being home for a few weeks I haven't seen you in days," he laments.

"Come over for lunch tomorrow, while he's at work," Eliza suggests. 

"Done," he says, kissing her cheek. "Today, though, I need a favor," he confesses.

The reply is immediate. "Anything."

Alex looks down. "I need to borrow some makeup. And shoes."

"I don't even know what to ask. Can I ask? Or is this a secret?" Eliza wonders.

"It's a secret, alright, but not from you. Let's sit, and I'll explain," he offers.

"The garden is private. Maria might be out there-" Eliza says.

"If we see her, I'll tell her, too," Alex says.

They don't catch sight of Maria- sometimes she comes outside to be alone, though, so they don't go looking for her, just take a seat on the bench. "Now, what has you wanting makeup?" Eliza asks.

"Aaron and I want to try a little roleplay. I wanted to do something totally different. I'm not pretending to be a woman, exactly. The goal is basically 'walking fantasy'," he admits.

"I'm pretty sure you are Aaron's walking fantasy," Eliza points out.

"Well, I'm going to seduce him," Alex manages, already embarrassed, though Eliza is taking all this with as little surprise or judgement as he'd thought she'd have. In other words, none.

"Ooh, did somebody say seduce?" Maria says, coming around the hedge with a basket of red roses she's clearly just cut from one of her plants. So she'd been tending to her flowers, not lost in memories. Alex is glad she looks happy. 

"I'm seducing Aaron," Alex explains.

"That ship has sailed, Lexi. That man could not get any more seduced if he tried," Maria says with a laugh.

"I'm doing it in a dress," Alex tells her. "Not as a woman, just… different?" He struggles for words. "We never got to do the purely physical attraction thing. We've known each other too well, for too long. I thought it would be fun. But I need makeup. And shoes. And any tips you might have."

"Like from when I was seducing people?" she asks.

Alex pales. He hadn't even thought. "No, Maria. This has nothing to do with what James made you do, I'm so sorry, I never should've come here." He stands as he apologizes, ready to flee.

She pushes him back down onto the bench. "Of course it's nothing like what was done to me. But it's what I was imitating. I'm the seduction expert in this family. Well, if you count attempts, anyway. I tried to seduce you, didn't I? And Aaron, before that. Do you know why it didn't work?"

Alex shakes his head.

"Well aside from the obvious fact that you aren't attracted to subs, there was one thing about me that's absolutely heady to some men and completely a turn off to others. I was afraid." Maria doesn't flinch from the explanation, or look afraid of it now. She owns her past, these days, and she's brave enough to share it with them. Alex is in awe of her.

"You knew it. Aaron knew it. And neither of you wanted me like that, whether you could've wanted me otherwise or not,” she explains.

She has a really good point. That was the first thing he'd noticed about her. The tremble of her voice. The way she shrank in on herself a little, when she moved.

"So whatever you do, it's got to feel right. You've got to feel gorgeous, and powerful, and like you can do anything. Because men who don't want you scared and shaking? They almost always respond to the opposite. When the person they're attracted to feels good, they feel good," Maria grins at him as she says it, and he grins back.

"So let's make damn sure you feel good tonight," she tells him, holding out a hand.

Alex takes it. "Where are we going?" he asks.

"We're getting my makeup, and some shoes that will fit you, and we're going back to you and Aaron's to get you ready," Maria announces.

Alex lets himself be pulled along for the ride. Upstairs, she tells him to dig through the shoes while she looks over she and Eliza’s makeup, putting things into a bag.

He discovers quickly that his feet are much bigger than Maria’s, and significantly bigger than Eliza’s too. None of the slippers are going to fit. Then he finds a pair of backless heeled shoes Eliza had worn to a party once and thrown to the back of the closet, complaining that her feet slid around in them and she’d gotten blisters. That turns out to be because they must’ve been too big- they fit him, his heels only slightly hanging off of the back. He takes them.

Maria has gathered the bag of makeup, too. “Ready?” she asks.

Alex takes a deep breath. “As I’ll ever be.”

Eliza meets them at the bottom of the stairs, kissing them both goodbye. “Have fun making my husband into a sex object, dear,” she tells Maria, giggling. She grasps Alex’s elbows, looking him over. “And you. Have fun tonight, okay? I’m so glad you’re finally doing things like this- letting yourself be silly, and do things just for pleasure.” She slides her hands down to his, squeezing. “You deserve it.”

Alex grins. “I promise to do every pleasurable thing I can think of,” he teases her, pulling her hands together and kissing them. “The best of wives.” He looks between the two, including Maria as well when he adds, “The best of women.”

“Oh, go, you flatterer,” Eliza tells him, smacking his arm. He grins like a naughty schoolboy, and they return to Burr’s house.

Maria wants to see the dress first. “Oh, it’s lovely. So over the top,” she says.

“You’d never be caught dead in something like this, would you?” he asks.

“No. This is a dress that’s meant to be looked at. I don’t usually want people looking at me,” she explains. “You should wear just this layer. No shift underneath,” she suggests.

“My underwear will show!” Alex says, surprised.

“So don’t wear them,” Maria says, grinning wickedly. “No one’s going to see you but Aaron, right? This fabric isn’t actually sheer, unless the light catches it just right. And the embroidery makes that even less likely. But without a layer under it, it clings like anything. So he’ll be pretty sure you’re naked underneath, but not positive. And it’ll drive him crazy.”

“He won’t think I look ridiculous?” Alex asks, unsure.

“Ridiculously hot, maybe,” Maria scoffs. “Just the stays and the dress. Bare legs, too. Do you know, I actually heard some women in France were wearing dresses that were just a little wet, so they’d cling to them? Just a few years ago. I’m not suggesting you do that!” she assures him, seeing Alex’s shocked expression. “This fabric is clingy enough on its own. You’re going to blow his mind,” she promises.

“Wow.” Alex considers it. “It would be… provocative,” he allows.

“That’s the idea,” Maria assures him.

“Should I shave?” he asks next.

She shakes her head immediately. “You’ve had facial hair as long as I’ve known you.”

“I’ve had facial hair since I was old enough to grow it,” he agrees.

“You’re still supposed to look like you,” she reminds him. “Trim it up a little- just neaten it, don’t change it,” she decides. Then she looks at him seriously. “But before we get started, we’re having lunch. We aren’t getting you into your makeup hours early, where you’ll just obsess. When is he going to be home?” Maria asks.

“We said sixish?” Alex tells her. That’s hours away.

“Then take me for a nice lunch, and we’ll have a walk. Work off some nerves,” she offers.

Alex offers her his arm. They do have a lovely meal- Alex hadn’t realized it, but he forgot to eat breakfast in all the excitement. He’s grateful Maria made sure he got some food before he got focused on tonight. She takes him on a long walk through town as well, keeping him talking about nothing.

When they get back to the house, he feels ready. “What’s the plan?” he asks.

“Hair first, then makeup. Oh, no, we’re going to practice walking in the shoes before anything else,” she realizes.

It’s harder than he’d thought it would be. The shoes feel more precarious than any he’s worn before. “Don’t walk. Saunter,” Maria tells him, demonstrating.

“You look…. Like you’re going to pounce,” Alex says.

“That’s the idea,” she tells him, laughing. “Point your toe a little? You keep stepping like you don’t expect the heel to be there, and it catches.”

Alex manages a very convincing strut after a few minutes of practice. Maria claps. “Good! You’re getting your hips into it. This is perfect. The dress will flow with you, too. It’s going to be awesome.”

She sets about working on his hair next. Maria insists on brushing it out, before anything else. “I brushed it this morning,” he tells her.

“I’m not saying it’s messy. I’m saying it’ll be shiny if you sit still and let me work.” She whacks him lightly on the shoulder with the brush. He makes a face at her, but settles down and lets her brush his hair.

It’s very soothing, and his eyes have slipped shut by the time she begins gathering sections and braiding. They hadn’t talked about a plan, really, but Maria obviously has something in mind. He trusts her judgement, only opening his eyes when she says, “Perfect.”

He looks… like himself, but different. Instead of slicking back his hair, Maria has braided the front part back, loosely, so it’s soft around his face. The braids meet in the back and the rest of his hair is still down. And she’d brought one of the roses she’d cut in the garden earlier, and she’s fixed it in his hair, a distinctly flirtatious touch to the look.

“Wow,” he says, softly.

Maria leans over his shoulder. “It’s still you. Just… softer. Taking the time to feel pretty instead of just rushing to do something important.”

Alex nods. He hadn’t considered that. That is what’s most different about today. Alex treats his body as a tool, for getting him from point a to point b and allowing him to accomplish his goals. It’s why he’d never been particularly afraid of dying, during the war. Why he pushes himself near collapse when he’s in the grips of an idea. His body isn’t something he’s ever really cared for.

He knows Burr loves it, though. From the way his Dom rubs the tension out of him after a scene has left him tense, or the way Aaron sometimes seems determined to memorize the way every bit of him tastes. The casual way Aaron will stroke whatever part of Alex is within reach, sometimes, when he’s falling asleep. Like it comforts him to know Alex is there.

Alex is only just learning how to have pleasure for pleasure’s sake. As a child, he’d known few soft touches besides his mother’s, and none once she was gone. The Revolutionary Set had taken pleasure in each other, of course, but it had been all about adrenaline and connection and validation. Desperation. ‘I’m still here, I’m alive, we’re together.’ And afterwards, he’d found comfort in Eliza, more so than passion. And he’d denied himself anything else, for fear of discovery.

Today is absolutely self indulgent. He’s devoted his day not to the paper or some cause, but to making himself pretty, just to have fun with his lover. It’s silly and self indulgent and suddenly so freeing he laughs with it, purely delighted.

“I didn’t realize how much fun this would be,” he tells Maria, grinning.

“We’re just getting started,” she assures him, pulling out her makeup. “Now, close your eyes and let me work.”

He feels her touching his face, but Alex honestly doesn’t know enough about makeup to know what she’s doing. He finds himself momentarily worried- what if he looks garish, or just silly? What if Aaron laughs when he sees him? What if he looks like a caricature of a woman when she’s done, instead of himself?

He shouldn’t have worried. When Maria tells him, “Open,” he sees what she’s done and immediately turns to hug her.

“Oh, ‘Ria, it’s perfect.” He looks back at the mirror, touching his cheekbone. He can hardly believe the subtle, artful difference.

She’s used only a tiny amount of rouge and powder. If he hadn’t felt her apply it, he wouldn’t know it was there at all. But it softens his face, just slightly. With his beard, no one would ever mistake him for a woman. But the makeup enhances his features in a way he finds fascinating, blinking slowly and admiring his eyes. They’re rimmed with kohl, and he’s captivated by what a difference it makes.

The lipstick is fun, too. He thinks she must have applied it far more lightly than she does on himself- he’s definitely wearing one of Maria’s reds, not Eliza’s more neutral shades, but it’s softer and less intense on him than she wears it, and when he touches his lips none comes off on his hand.

“I wiped off all the excess. It should basically just be staining your lips, at this point. Unless you drink something, take a bath, or eat something greasy, I think it’ll stay put,” she explains.

“Perfect. This is fantastic. Maria, you… this is exactly what I wanted, except I didn’t think it could look this good. I’m still me. I’m not pretending to be a woman. I’m just… softer,” he says.

“You’re stunning. Aaron’s going to lose his mind,” Maria tells him fondly. She holds up a powder and a pouf. “If you want to put some of this on your chest, I can leave it for you to do yourself when you change and give back to me later. And I brought perfume,” she says. “Rose scented.”

“You and roses,” he says, smiling at her. He sniffs the powder. “Honey?” he asks.

“Yes, darlin’?” she drawls playfully, then chuckles. “It is. It’ll feel nice on your skin, and smell nice for Aaron.”

“You’ve thought of everything,” he tells her. “Thank you so much.”

“I’m happy to help. This has been fun,” she tells him. The stool he’s sitting on is too small for her to sit beside him, so she settles in his lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “You’re stunning, and you’re going to blow his mind. He’s going to be speechless.”

“I doubt that,” Alex says, ducking his head. He feels suddenly shy at her praise.

“Oh, I absolutely think you’re going to knock him speechless. Want to bet?” she asks.

Alex should probably feel weird betting against himself, but he just grins. “I’m in. Stakes?”

“If I win, I’ll make you a rum cake,” she offers. Then she taps her chin, thinking. “And if you win, you read to us. I’ve got a new Mrs. Meekes.”

They’re silly stakes. She’d make him a cake if he asked for one, anyway, and he’s spent many hours piled into the sitting room with the girls reading aloud while they knit or sew or play with his hair or each other’s. But the bet does make it fun.

“You’re on,” he tells her, offering his hand to shake. She shakes hands with him once, firmly, then stands.

“Aaron will be home, soon. Do you want my help with the stays?” she offers.

“I’ve seen Eliza do them and done them for her enough times, I’m fairly confident,” he says. “Hercules sized it on me to make sure it’d fit and got it laced to my size already,” he admits.

“Well, then I’ll leave you to get ready. I want to hear how it went, tomorrow. Nothing you aren’t comfortable sharing, of course,” she assures him.

“I promised Betsy I’d be over for lunch. And I’ll return your powder then,” he assures her.

“I’m leaving the lipstick, too, in case you need a touch up,” she tells him.

“You’re a goddess among women, Maria Lewis,” he tells her, kissing her cheek.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” she says, placing a soft hand on his chest and reaching up to kiss his cheek. “Have fun.”

And then Alex is alone, and it’s time to get ready.

He strips, rinsing himself off with a damp cloth to make sure he’s not sweaty from their walk earlier before applying the powder. Then he gets into the stays, lacing himself in with no difficulty. It’s only slightly harder to do them on himself than it is on Eliza. And he’s not going for an extreme silhouette change. Just a subtle curve at his waist, emphasizing his hips and creating the slightest illusion of a bust.

He stares at the dress, looking it over as he stands in his bedroom in just stays. Is he really doing this? He takes just the soft, embroidered muslin outer layer and slips it over his head, feeling the soft fabric drape across his body. It’s a nice feeling. And when he looks in the mirror, he realizes Maria was right. It’s not vulgar, not at all. It’s subtly sexy, flirtatiously playing with the shadows of his body and clinging to his shape enough to hint, not reveal.

He slips on the shoes, walking toward the small vanity mirror the way they’d practiced. He hardly recognizes himself.

He sits down on the bed to wait for word of Aaron’s arrival. He’s ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see once Aaron gets home, please! I'd love to know where you guys want this to go, because I've got... About as much of an idea as Alex. So a vague plan? But input is always welcome.


	4. Dressing Up (3/4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron comes home and gets his surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all.
> 
> This chapter is filthy, by my standards. Not necessarily super BDSM-y, just sexy and happy and boys having fun loving each other.

Aaron gets absolutely nothing productive done, all day. Which is a shame, because he’s in New York for meetings on behalf of the Jefferson administration and this stuff really is important. He spends the day making noncommittal promises to ‘consider their input’ and ‘work on finding the best solution’ to bankers and importers, but he absorbs not a word of it. He’ll have to ask Alex what the issues these people are concerned about are, later. He’ll know- he’s got his finger on the pulse of the financial sector, even these days.

Instead, he spends the day counting down the hours until he goes home and wondering just what Alex is up to. The dress is a hint, of course- but he can’t imagine his lovely sub as a coquettish debutante, even in play. Alex is submissive but never passive.

That’s part of why Aaron is so excited about tonight. Alex takes very obvious joy and satisfaction in anticipating and meeting his desires, in the bedroom. His sub almost instinctively knows what he wants, even when Aaron can’t quite articulate it himself. Seeing Alex attempt to seduce him- to put on this new persona specifically for the purposes of driving Burr wild- is going to be amazing.

He makes himself wait to head home so he won’t be early, telling the housekeeper to let Alex know he’s arrived and making sure she’s got his instructions for the evening before heading to the spare room. He gets out his briefcase and, having gotten no real work done today, tries to at least make a list of topics he remembers discussing, so he can work up Jefferson’s likely responses ahead of asking Alex about the businessmens’.

His back is to the door when it opens, and he turns. He’s immediately stunned by what he sees.

It’s Alex. Not Alex padded and made up into a woman, just Alex looking a little… softer, somehow, than usual, in a dress with his hair falling prettily around his shoulders. Burr sits back, stunned, as this vision of beauty hovers in the doorway.

“I’m sorry, sir, I hope I’m not disturbing you, I just need a little help,” he says, and thank God he’s not changing his voice, not trying to sound feminine or silly. For all Alex had written this off as ‘ridiculous’, he’s apparently taking it seriously now. And it’s the hottest thing Burr’s ever experienced, already.

“Uh… um. Of course.” He realizes abruptly that he’s being rude and stands to greet her. Him? Them? Alex. He stands to greet Alex. He stands too quickly, almost knocking his inkwell to the floor, but he catches it, chuckling at himself as he rights it on the desk. 

“As you can see, I’m quick on my feet. So I’ll help however I can,” he assures Alex, going for flirtatious.

Alex chuckles. “I like a man who can…. Adapt,” he says, skimming a hand along the doorframe.

“So, what is it you need my help with?” Aaron asks, leaning against the desk.

“Well, it’s just terrible. I’m all alone,” Alex teases. “And I just need someone to help me get through the  _ long, cold, lonely night.” _

Aaron puts a hip up on the desk, something impish overtaking him. He reaches for the pages he’d been working on, pretending to skim them. “I’m sure there are services for the public good-”

Alex takes the paper from him, his arm crossing Aaron’s body to pin the sheet to the desk, between that and his opposite hip pressing into the corner of the desk, Alex essentially has him trapped. And he isn’t touching him at all.

“I was hoping you’d take a more  _ personal _ interest in my case, Mr. Burr,” Alex tells him, breath ghosting against Aaron’s cheek.

He turns automatically to capture those gorgeous, reddened lips, but Alex leans back just enough that he can’t make contact. Making him work for it.

“I’ll see what I can do,” he promises breathily, slipping further onto the desk to give Alex room to work.

Alex doesn’t disappoint- he comes to stand between Aaron’s legs, tangling his hand in his Dom’s cravat. “Won’t you help me get warm?” he asks. He doesn’t flutter his eyes, playing at coquettish. Instead, he just widens them slightly, looking hopeful, the way he does when he wants Burr to play with his hair or let him stay up to keep writing.

It’s as effective as it always is. Aaron suddenly realizes how passive he’s been- his fingers are in a death grip on the edge of the desk, lest they wander somewhere they shouldn’t- and reaches out, stroking Alex’s cheek.

“I’ll do whatever you need me to, pretty one,” he assures the other man.

Alex turns, kissing his palm, then nuzzling his face into it. “Thank you,” he breathes.

He seems to be waiting, and it gradually dawns on Burr  _ why- _ Alex has actually pinged onto his biggest fantasy. Being able to take care of Alex, without argument, without the other man resenting it. Being exactly what his sub needs, unapologetically.

His hands are both off the desk now, cupping Alex’s bottom and pulling him closer, against Aaron’s body. He kisses his forehead, then promises, “We’ll get you warmed up. What did you have in mind?”

Alex settles contentedly against him. There’s a fire burning, sure. But it’s simmering in comfort, knowing they’ll both help stoke it. It’s need without the frantic rush of urgency, with time to consider, to make each move deliberate. It’s perfect.

“I’ve heard body heat is effective,” Alex whispers into his ear, biting it gently.

Aaron actually likes biting, and the little nibble is nothing more than a tease. He pops Alex smartly on the bottom, feeling immediately that his suspicions were right, and only the thin material of the skirt separates them. “If you’re going to bite me, do it like you mean it,” he scolds, keeping his tone playful. “Or I might just find another way to warm parts of you up.”

Alex shudders. Of the two of them,  _ he’s _ the one who enjoys pain play more, by far. And this whole thing started when he bratted and Aaron went with it. His sub is making tonight about him, but Aaron thinks Alex wouldn’t mind a little bit of pain, too.

“I’ll be good,” Alex promises headily. “Of course, I could always use some  _ guidance, _ just to make sure.”

Aaron gets it. Alex doesn’t want to brat right now, but now that the offer’s on the table he does want a spanking. “Maybe we should go over what I expect of someone in my  _ care,” _ he offers, purring the word into Alex’s ear. “And what the consequences are, for mistakes.” He gives Alex’s bottom a gentle pat.

“Oh, yes, sir, show me how to be good for you,” Alex begs. “And what happens to naughty boys if I’m not.”

Aaron’s near the corner of the desk, so he turns, leaving one thigh on it but letting the other foot rest on the floor for balance. He bends Alex over his lap. Alex makes a little noise, surprised and pleased.

“Shh.” Burr pets his hair as he shushes him. “You haven’t done anything wrong, I won’t be harsh. But it’s good for you to know where your boundaries are, and what happens if you break them.”

He strokes Alex lightly through the dress, making an immediate decision that it’s staying on- spanking Alex over the skirt will be a fun new adventure, and all the teasing involved will drive his sub wild and make him  _ very _ eager to please, once they move on.

He cups the nearest cheek, feeling the warm skin through the fabric. “And you aren’t wearing anything under your dress, are you, little one? Naughty, naughty. Your bottom’s going to sting more, with just this thin, flimsy fabric to protect you.”

Alex grinds against him. “I did it for you!” he reveals.

Aaron smiles evilly. “And I like it very much. I can see your pretty body move, under your dress. And I can feel this sweet bottom, even through the fabric. And feel it heating up, under my hand.” He pats Alex gently a few times, then gives him his first spank. “Yes, very nice.”

Alex mewls. He wants more, but the character he’s playing can’t ask.

Aaron gives it to him anyway. “Now, you be careful. This is such a pretty dress- I’ll be very disappointed if you make a mess in it.” That’s partially a logistical concern- he doesn’t want Alex getting any suspicious stains on the skirt that they have to figure out how to clean before returning it to Hercules. But it’s also a good reminder to both of them not to get too carried away just yet.

He grips Alex’s cheeks through the fabric between spanks, stroking and petting. Finally, he trails a finger across his sub’s cleft, just barely stroking the fabric. Alex arches up into him.

Aaron gives him one more spank and pushes him upright. “There we go. Feeling warm yet? Maybe warm enough to get out of that dress? Or do you want to head over to one of the colleges and look for someone else to help you out?” It’s a deliberately leading statement- Alex’s safeword is Princeton, after all.

Alex grins at him. “Mmm, yes, I feel fantastic. But what about you? I’d like to show my appreciation for all of your help.” They’re losing the thread of the ‘story’, Aaron thinks, but he doesn’t really care as Alex tugs him off of the desk and into a deep kiss.

The sub moves them through the room as he kisses, and Aaron doesn’t care where he’s being led- he’s too focused on devouring Alex’s every breath and touch. Eventually, his sub leans back, laughing as Aaron focuses his attention on his neck.

“You smell so sweet,” Aaron breathes appreciatively. He must be wearing perfume.

“I think you’re overdressed for this party,” Alex decides, pushing him back. Aaron falls back toward the bed easily, leaning up on his elbows to regard his sub with hooded eyes. Alex steps between his legs and begins pushing his coat off.

Alex drags it out. After he’s removed the coat, he strokes it and says, “This is so nice. Wouldn’t want it to get wrinkled,” and goes to put it in the wardrobe. Alex. Who has never cared about hanging clothes up, or pressing them, who leaves those trivialities to others to worry over. Aaron drops his head back and groans, knowing he’s being teased.

Indeed, Alex repeats the process with his vest. It’s lovely watching him walk away- he  _ struts _ in those shoes, and Aaron isn’t sure if it’s his imagination or if he can  _ just _ see the pink of Alex’s pretty bottom through the gossamer thin fabric of the dress- but Aaron’s going to go insane if Alex insists on putting away each piece of clothing individually.

So when Alex comes back, Aaron grabs him, pulling him down onto the bed on top of him. “Screw the clothes,” he says clearly, rocking up into Alex, unsurprised to find his sub as hard as he is, “If you don’t get me out of them in the next minute, they aren’t going to be fit to wear again anyway.”

Alex moans, caught off guard by how demanding Aaron is being. He grinds down into his Dom before focusing his attention on undressing the man underneath him as quickly as possible. And he is quick, when he’s motivated.

Soon, Aaron is naked and Alex is kneeling between his spread legs at the end of the bed, still fully dressed. Or as fully dressed as you can be when you aren’t wearing underwear. Aaron scoots backward on the bed, intending to give Alex room to slide off and remove his own clothing.

His sub follows him forward, moving to straddle his hips instead. He’s thrown the skirt of the dress over both of them, and just the feeling of Alex’s bare legs pressed against his has Aaron more than ready to move things along. He props himself up higher on his elbows, neck arching for a kiss.

Alex leans down to meet him, and the soft, embroidered fabric of the dress touches Aaron’s stomach , brushing teasingly against his groin. He groans.

“Shhh,” Alex soothes, stroking his cheekbone. “Don’t worry, I’m going to show you how much I  _ appreciate _ your help.” He grinds their cocks together as he says it, and Aaron can’t help thrusting up into him. “You just stay there for me, I’m going to make you feel so good,” Alex coos.

Aaron abruptly realizes they’ve forgotten something important. He wants to be  _ inside _ of Alex- nothing else will do, when he’s this excited- and they aren’t in their own bedroom. “Alex! We need oil,” he says, frustrated. He doesn’t want to let Alex up to get it, but he’s going to have to.

“Trust me,” Alex says, licking his lips with a wicked smirk… and then he immediately sinks down onto Aaron, who can’t do anything more than grip his hips and hold on for dear life. His brilliant, beautiful,  _ devious _ sub apparently prepared himself before coming in. He’s open and slick, and Aaron slides into him easily.

Aaron isn’t going to last long. He gets a hand up under the skirt, reaching for Alex’s cock as the submissive works himself up and down, riding him. “Gonna make a mess of your pretty dress,” he warns. He can’t bear the thought of stopping to deal with it now.

“Is that what you want?” Alex asks, eyes dark.

Aaron shakes his head. “Just want… you,” he admits, the sentence breaking on a moan. He’s close, now.

Alex reaches behind himself, untying the bow at the back of the dress. Then he pulls it up and over his head, dropping it to the side. His rhythm hardly stutters. “There,” he says.

If Aaron thought Alex was hot standing in the doorway in a dress, it’s  _ nothing _ compared to how his beautiful, gorgeous, amazing, incredible sub looks, riding him wearing nothing but a corset, his braid coming loose to frame his face and a rose still tucked behind his ear.

He mumbles all of this, a disjoined stream of praise. “Alex. You- so beautiful. You’re the most beautiful, perfect thing. I’ve never seen… gorgeous. I love you so much. You’re stunning, Alex, you’re just so  _ damn pretty.” _

His orgasm overtakes him then, and he’s far too blissed out to finish telling Alex just what he thinks of the view.

Alex rides him through his climax, sliding off of him. “Aaron,” he whispers, filthy and desperate in his ear. “Aaron, you can’t just  _ say _ things like that and not let me come, calling me pretty, you’re ridiculous, laid out in front of me like a goddamn feast, Aaron, I need you so bad, please…”

Aaron shifts Alex over slightly, sitting up a little so he can guide Alex to straddle his thigh. “Show me,” he orders, dark and heady. “Show me how much you want me, baby boy. Go on, make a mess. It’s okay.”

Alex does. He ruts against Aaron’s thigh desperately, like a wild thing. Aaron continues praising him as he does. “My good, sweet, beautiful boy, so filthy for me. So completely undone. I like you in your nice suits, but I like you like this  _ better, _ because when you get dressed up and go out in the world, I know what’s underneath all those proper layers, I know how beautiful and perfect and dirty you really are.”

Alex comes with a groan of, “Aaron,” that sounds torn from his gut, collapsing onto him when he’s done. Aaron just holds him close for a long moment, panting into Alex’s pretty hair.

“You smell like roses and sweetness,” he tells the beautiful submissive in his arms. Alex chuckles weakly against him, too spent for words. Aaron pulls him tighter- he’ll worry about cleaning them up and aftercare later. Right now, he just wants to hold his sub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one more chapter of this part- AFTERCARE! Which if you know me, is probably my favorite bit to write! Then I've got a very think-y, introspective bit planned as a 'one-shot' in this fic... but after that, what's next? What other roleplays should they try? What would you LOVE to see?


	5. Dressing Up (4/4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron did insist on aftercare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes the "Alex in a dress" roleplay, but more of these two's adventures will be coming! I'd always love to hear what you'd like to see, with this story!

Alex is flying, as he gasps for breath. He feels  _ amazing. _ On top of the world, and almost giddy with it. He laughs out loud. Screw almost, he’s giddy and proud of it.

“Aaron,” he mumbles. “Aaron, Aaron!”

The warm chest under him moves as Aaron adjusts to grip him tighter. “I’m right here, baby. You okay?”

Alex grins, leaning up to kiss him. “Did you like it?” he asks, sure of the answer.

Aaron stares at him. “Alex. I think I whited out there for a minute. I did not merely  _ like _ anything about today. It was exquisite. You are exquisite.”

Alex feels his smile grow impossibly wider, wriggling happily as he settles back into Aaron’s arms. “You told me,” he reminds his Dom.

“I did. And I meant it,” Aaron assures him, wrapping an arm more securely around his shoulders. His hand comes around and brushes the corset. “We should get you out of that,” he says absently.

Alex grumbles. “Hold me a little first?” he begs. “I know I agreed to the whole aftercare routine, I just want to… bask? For a little while first.”

Aaron kisses his head. Alex hums. That feels nice. “Your wish is my command,” the Dom assures him.

“Then I want chocolate,” Alex decides. It’s a random request, and borderline bratty to demand it like that. He wonders if Aaron’s going to object to his tone, especially when his Dom shifts him so he’s lying on top of Aaron, rolled so he’s now on his stomach. They’re somewhere between ‘in-scene’ and ‘aftercare’, and that tone isn’t one Aaron would accept in a proper scene.

“Do you, now?” Aaron asks, brushing his hair back. He sounds fond, and teasing. Alex snuggles happily down onto him as the Dom continues, “Then I suppose I’ll have to see about making that happen.”

Alex grins. He’s spoiled, and he knows it. And appreciates it. He kisses Burr’s chest, just above his nipple, in a silent thank you. Then a problem occurs to him.

“We don’t have any,” he laments, realizing. They’d had the last of it as hot chocolate two days ago, and he’d thought he should put it on the shopping list… but didn’t.

Aaron kisses his shoulder. “I wouldn’t be so sure of that,” he says, smirking.

“You got more?” Alex asks, pleased.

“I did. I thought you’d probably want it,” Aaron admits.

“You,” Alex declares, kissing his Dom, “are amazing.”

“Then we make a good pair,” Aaron tells him. Alex smiles in satisfaction. All of Aaron’s compliments are making him feel warm and heady.

He decides he’d like more. “What was your favorite part?” he asks.

Aaron considers his response. “That’s hard to say, because different moments were my favorite for different reasons,” he decides. Alex frowns. That wasn’t what he was going for.

But apparently Aaron isn’t done. “The  _ wow factor _ of first seeing you… that was amazing. You were still absolutely  _ you, _ but this delicate, pretty version of you… I loved it. And the best visual was you riding me, your pretty dress rucked up around us and your head thrown back.” He taps his chin, thinking.

“I’d say the best surprise was that you prepared yourself- that was so hot, thinking about you getting yourself ready for me. Not just lacing yourself into a corset, but making sure your body was ready when I wanted you…” Aaron shudders against him, remembering. Alex shifts, surprised to realize that just the memory is apparently stirring his Dom’s interest… and hearing about it is hotter than he’d have expected for him, too.

“I think the moment that made me the most suddenly aware of how amazingly thoughtful you are was when I realized you were absolutely playing into my ‘caretaking’ impulses with your little game. That wasn’t just hot, getting to play that out… you letting yourself pretend to be helpless, letting me play at being the hero, that transcends sexy.” Aaron kisses him, fully and deeply, shifting one of his knees up to come between Alex’s own. “It was also very sexy,” he adds.

“Mmmm,” Alex agrees. “You let me take charge of the scene, like you promised, but I  _ really _ enjoyed going over your knee for a ‘warning’ before we got started,” he admits.

He’s knelt up, without even realizing it, to kiss Aaron easier and get better friction on the leg between his own. Aaron gives him another lazy swat now, and the spank pushes him forward, making their cocks brush. “Uhhh, like that,” he adds. He  _ really _ hopes Aaron is up for round two.

“Mmmm,” Aaron agrees throatily, shifting to grip Alex’s wrists, adjusting his weight slightly to bring them more fully into contact. “Runner up for hottest visuals was definitely you sauntering over to the wardrobe, where I could just barely see these cute little cheeks were pink through your dress.” Happy with Alex’s position, he releases his sub’s wrists to grip his cheeks instead. Alex arches against him immediately.

“Oooh,” Alex agrees. “I was nervous, wearing it without underwear,” he admits.

“It was  _ so hot. _ The fabric just barely skimmed you, I could still see all my favorite parts of you when you moved. And this sweet little corset doesn’t make you into a girl, it just gives you a little bit of an extra defined waist. Very pretty.” Aaron pauses. “There are a million things I think of you as, all kinds of amazing words I’d use to describe you. But until today, I’ve never seen you just let yourself be  _ pretty.” _

Alex can’t help it, he rolls his hips against his Dom. “That’s because,” he groans, repeating the motion, “I’m not pretty for anybody but you.”

Aaron grips his hips, pulling him down again. “You are starting something I’m absolutely going to make you finish,” he warns hotly, kissing and nipping at the spot behind Alex’s ear.

Alex grins, pleased. “Oh, I’m counting on it.”

They aren’t nineteen years old anymore, so it’s not a quick shot from ‘excited’ to returning to the finish line. Not this quickly after the last round. But Aaron, as always, has a plan.

He rolls Alex over to stretch out on his side, getting up and adjusting his own position so they’re facing opposite directions. “You can come when I do. Not before, and I’ll only give you a minute or so after,” he warns, swallowing Alex down.

Now, that is a challenge- he can’t push Aaron over the edge until he’s there himself, and once he’s right on the edge he’s got to somehow hold himself in check until Aaron tips over. Alex is confident he’ll manage, somehow.

He starts out slow- Aaron, on the other hand, is going all out, and Alex feels like he’s going to come apart within minutes. That’s when he tries his secret weapon, relaxing his throat and taking his Dom all the way down. Oral sex is usually a talent he prides himself on, and something he does with great attention to detail and skill. But there’s something to be said for the wild abandon of just  _ going _ for it, and he encourages Aaron forward, pleased when his Dom’s hips thrust him further into his mouth.

Aaron had no idea Alex could deepthroat him, and his reaction is proportionate- he comes very quickly, and Alex, who’d just barely been clinging to control by the edges of his fingertips (wrapped around Aaron’s hips to encourage him to take his pleasure) follows him over the falls.

Aaron crawls back up to him when he’s recovered, panting. “Oh. My. God. Alex.” The Dom looks shocked. “That was incredible- I- what? I- you… you are amazing.”

Alex grins. He loves that he’s satisfied his partner, and Aaron’s praise makes him feel floatier still, even on top of the second orgasm. He stretches, making a pleased noise in his throat.

Aaron kisses him. “You are the most amazing thing that’s ever happened to me for more reasons than I could ever name… and today is definitely going on that list.”

Alex smiles at him. “It was fun,” he agrees.

Aaron pulls him close. “Fun doesn’t begin to describe it, sweetheart. Now, let’s get you out of this corset and cleaned up, so we can have a good cuddle, okay?”

Alex had forgotten he was wearing it. He’s strangely reluctant to take it off, like removing the corset will end the magic. He  _ likes _ feeling like this, like he’s perfect and amazing and Aaron adores him and he’s exactly what his Dom wants. Without the corset and the makeup, Aaron will remember he’s just Alex. Loudmouthed, obstinate Alex.

He crosses his arms over his chest, blocking the garment instinctively. Then, he realizes being difficult is going to ruin things, too, and lets his hands fall, miserable but not sure what to do about it.

Aaron brushes his hair gently away from his face. Alex ducks his head as his Dom tries to look him in the eye. “Sweetheart? What’s wrong?” Aaron asks.

Alex shrugs.

“Come on, you’ll feel better when you’re clean and warm and fed,” Aaron decides, tugging him to sit up. Alex goes, but his hands fall automatically to protect the corset again. He doesn’t want Aaron to take it away.

“Alex? Baby, what’s the matter?” Aaron asks. This time, he gently grips Alex’s chin, forcing him to make eye contact. Alex shrugs again, embarrassed to feel tears threatening.

“Are you embarrassed about what we did? Did you not like it?” Aaron asks. He sounds… well, he sounds worried, for sure. But also sad, like the idea of Alex not liking it tarnishes things for him too.

“No!” Alex assures him. “It was fun. I liked… I liked it,” he insists, surprised at his own vehemence and hesitant as he finishes the sentence.

“Are you worried about how much you liked it?” Aaron checks. “Alex, you were amazing- whatever parts of this you liked, I am  _ happy _ to repeat, whenever you want to. There’s nothing wrong with any of it.” Aaron’s obviously sincere assurances that he’d like to do it again make Alex smile, in spite of his worries.

Alex really isn’t ashamed. It was fun, and the parts that were his favorites weren’t even the cross dressing parts- not that he’d be ashamed of that. Unwilling to have anyone know, yes. But there are too many amazing women in his life for him to be stupid enough to see femininity as a weakness.

What he doesn’t want to let go of is the way it felt, seeing Aaron look at him like that. Hearing how pleased with him his Dom had been, how well he’d done had been nice. He’d felt special, in a way he’s not used to- proud of his submission, not resentful of it.

“I liked…” he hesitates, then confesses the truth. “I liked how much you liked it. I  _ really _ liked it.”

That was… considerably less eloquent than he knows he’s capable of being. He watches Aaron parse a sentence composed mainly of the word ‘it’, then sees realization dawn.

“Ohhh,” the Dom says softly. “Alex, you know I think you’re amazing every day, right? Sometimes I look around at our lives and I’m just in awe that I get to be part of yours. You were the most incredible, perfect thing to me today. When you walked into the room this evening, yes. But also when I woke up beside you this morning.”

Alex doesn’t know what to say to that. “I love you, too,” he says, softly. Aaron hugs him close, kissing his hair. “I liked… I liked doing something for you. Just because I thought you’d like it. I wasn’t sure I’d be good at it, but I  _ was! _ I think I like being a good sub.”

“You are very, very good. And I’m a very, very lucky Dom,” Aaron tells him. “Now, are you ready to let me look after you a bit?” he checks.

Alex nods. He’s relieved Aaron isn’t pushing about this revelation. He knows it’s going to come up later, but for now, his Dom is content to take care of him.

He’s guided gently to the bath- where the water is still hot, which means it must have been near boiling when it went in- and Aaron helps him carefully out of the corset, rubbing his sides and checking for marks. There are some slight pressure marks at the edges, but nothing that won’t fade quickly. He knew better than to tightlace himself in, even if he could’ve done it to himself. Aaron kisses the spots anyway.

His Dom also had the forethought to ask that dinner be both cold, finger food, and left by the tub. He feeds him bites of chicken and bread while Alex soaks in the warmth. “Now the water smells like roses, too,” Aaron muses. “I’m not going to be able to go near a garden without getting a hard on, after tonight.”

Alex smiles, looking up at him uncertainly. “Maybe add outdoor sex to the list, then,” he suggests playfully.

“Cheeky brat, you’re going to ruin me. I won’t be able to go outside without thinking of you!” Aaron tells him.

He knows his Dom is mostly kidding. Still, Alex silently makes plans to have roses delivered to the Vice Presidential residence once Burr gets back. A little reminder of him when he can’t be with his Dom couldn’t hurt.

“Why would you want to think of anything else?” he teases.

“You know, you have a point,” Aaron tells him, diverting the bite of chicken he’d been going to hand him and kissing him instead. Alex grins against him.

“I like this,” his Dom says. “You. Happy, content. Proud of yourself. The mind blowing sex. This was a good idea.”

Alex’s smile goes shy, he can’t help it. “I’m glad,” he admits.

Once they’re done eating, Aaron washes him gently, removing the faint traces of makeup and washing his hair slowly, more like a massage than an act of hygiene. Alex is basically a puddle when Aaron declares that the water has cooled and they need to get him out.

His Dom dries him gently, carefully, then slips him into a nightshirt, Alex leans against him, soft with sleep, and only keeps his eyes partially open as he’s led through the house.

He cracks one all the way as he realizes they aren’t going to bed. “Please tell me we aren’t doing the dishes,” he groans.

Aaron sets the plates aside, chuckling. “No, though I did bring them in with us.  _ Someone _ wanted hot chocolate. And I thought, given that you made my wildest fantasies come true tonight, the least I could do was get you that.”

Alex kind of wants to grumble- he wants bed, and cuddles, more than he wants cocoa- but it’s sweet, that Aaron remembered. That he evidently stopped at the store today, or had the housekeeper do so, to make sure they had it because he knows Alex likes it. It makes him feel cherished. Taken care of. Spoiled, in a way he’d never have imagined allowing himself to be, before he started seeing Aaron.

So instead of complaining, he just attaches himself to his Dom’s back as he heats the milk and cocoa, snuggling against him. Aaron laughs, turning to kiss the side of his head but not objecting to cooking with a limpet attached, and soon they’re upstairs, curled up in bed for cocoa and cuddles.

Alex rests his head on Aaron’s chest, taking a sip of his drink. He’s glad his Dom insisted on fulfilling his silly request. It’s the perfect end note to the evening, given how the rest of it went- warmth, sweetness, and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, friends. So, today is International Women's Day and I REALLY feel like I should be writing some Eliza/Maria! Or some Schuyler sister amazingness! If you see this, PLEASE drop me a prompt for either Eliza/Maria or some combo of the female characters in the verse, I can't seem to figure out where to start today and I really want to write something! I'd appreciate it a ton!


End file.
